Left Behind
by MedicineMan426
Summary: If losing her parents wasn't enough, Now she must live in a life of sorrow, until now. Follow a little adventurer as she escapes from an orphanage and encounters a person that will change her life forever, Prequel to One For All.
1. Chapter 1

**As I mentioned in One For All, here is the first chapter to a new story that I am writing and as you can see from the title, it is a prequel to One For All. I wont really reveal too much but I will say that this story is mainly about Sophia and her back story, starting from her escape at the Orphanage, leading up to her meeting Jordan. This story will be really short (3 chapter at most) and will consist of short chapters. But it does give back story about Sophia and I hope you enjoy.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Associated characters and locations belong to Insomniac games, I only own some characters and locations presented in this story.**

 **P.S. Since this is before One For All, I will be referring Sophia as Lombax or girl in this story.**

* * *

 _"Tomorrow is another day_

 _And you won't have to hide away_

 _You'll be a man, boy!_

 _But for now it's time to run, it's time to run"_

-Run Boy Run:Woodkid

 **Kyzil Plateau Home for Children**

 **Planet Veldin**

 **9:00pm GST**

 **Friends Help Each Other**

"Give it back"

a voice can be heard from the main play area of the orphanage as two 10 year old Cazar boys were holding a doll over their heads while a small 7 year old Lombax girl in a red shirt was trying to grab it. she kept jumping up, trying to get it and the boys just stood their and laughed. A female staff member however heard the commotion and quickly stepped in and took the doll from the boys.

"Alright that's enough from you two, now get to bed, both of you" she said and pointed in the direction of the guys quarters.

"Ok" the boys said in frustration and they marched off down the hallway to their beds.

With all the guys in their beds now, the Lombax tried to reach for the doll again but the lady took the doll and put it in the toy box where all the toys were located. She then approached the Lombax and looked at her.

"You should be getting to bed to" She said.

"Ok" she sadly said and walked down the hallway to the girls quarters.

The Lombax opened the door and she could see all of the girls of the orphanage in their bunk beds talking to one another. The girl quietly walked to the bottom bunk of her bed and laid down. She sat there in her bed while the others talked and soon a voice could be heard outside the door.

"Lights out girls" The staff member said and the girls quickly turned the lights off in the room and they quickly got into bed. With everybody now in bed the Lombax simply just laid in her bed and slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep

not a single sound was heard through that night

8:00am

The blooming sun could now be seen as it rose over the dosile landscape of the Kyzil Plateau.

"Hey. Hey" The Lombax slowly woke up to the sound of her 8 year old female Markazian friend, Sarah. She stood over the girl with red hair and pale skin and a pink t-shirt.

"What" the girl moaned out.

"You have to get up, now Cmon" The Lombax slowly got out of bed and stood in front of her bunk getting ready for attendance. Another female staff member went into the ladies quarters with a clipboard in hand and she slowly walked past the girls and started checking off who was present. After she was done checking everyone off she told the girls to then go to the cafeteria for breakfast. All the boys and girls lined up and got their normal breakfast of cereal, fruit, and milk. After the Lombax got her meal she walked over to the table where her friend Sarah sat and they started to talk.

"So what happened last night" The Markazian said

"What do you mean" The Lombax replied

"You looked upset when you walked in"

"It was nothing, it was just those two" the girl turned around and pointed towards the two Cazars from last night.

"What did they do now"

"I was playing with a doll and they took it from me and held it above them so I couldn't get it"

"Those two are such idiots"

Sarah looked back over to the Lombax to see her head down and looked to be in distress. Sarah put a hand on the girls shoulder and lifted her head up so her eyes met with hers. "Hey" she whispered "Don't let those Bullies bring you down, you can talk to me if you have any problems, I'm here for you"

The girl slowly started to smile "Thank you" she quietly said

"Hey, were best friends right, friends watch out for each other"

The two girls then started to finish off the rest of their breakfast and soon enough it was time for the children to go outside. The two girls went outside to see the playground, consisting of a simple setup of a basketball court, seesaw, sandbox, and two swing sets. All of the boys quickly went to the basketball court and started playing basketball. The Lombax and Markazian however decided to go to the swing-set and they rocked back and forth on the swing-set, laughing along. But soon enough their recess was over and they all went inside to the main playroom. The Lombax went into the toy box and got the same doll and started to play with it. Unfortunately while playing with it, she didn't notice the two Cazar boys from before and they took the doll from her once again and held it over their heads.

"Give it back" She said again with the two boys just laughing. Her voice though got the attention of Sarah who was reading a book and slowly looked over to see the situation. Sarah put her book down and angrily walked over towards the two boys.

"Would you just leave her alone and give that back to her" she angrily said

"What are you gonna do about it girly" one of the boys said, getting a furious look in reply to the question.

"GIVE IT-" The Lombax jumped at one of the boys trying to get the doll back, but the Cazar simply pushed her back knocking her down on her butt. the boys then started to laugh and that infuriated the Markazian. through the laughter between the two boys, the girl closed her hands into a fist and punched the first boy directly in the face, causing him to fall. Seeing this the Cazar looked over towards the Markazians direction, only to be directly hit in the face by another punch. The Cazar fell and he quickly got up getting ready to punch the girl, but she dodged and punched the boy in the stomach and kicked him in the groin. The boy fell to his knees and started to cry. The other boy simply decided not to fight and help his friend up and brought him over to a male staff member, who overheard the commotion and quickly rushed towards their aid. One of the female staff members also saw this and Sarah got a scowl from one of the ladies.

The lady then walked over to Sarah and forcefully grabbed her "Cmon" she forcefully said while Sarah resisted slightly. They walked down the hallway and went through a door and went inside a room that was divided by a fence, with nothing on one side. The lady opened the gate, pushed Sarah into the divided side and locked the gate.

"Maybe some time in here will teach you how to properly behave"

"I'm not just gonna stand there and let my best friend get picked on by two rotten boys"

"Well violence isnt always the answer Sarah"

"Ahhh" Sarah yelled while waving off the lady and sitting in the corner in the fetal position.

The lady then left the room and the Lombax could be seen standing in front of the door and looking at her poor friend. But her sorrow will be quickly forgotten as the lady called all of the boys and girls to the dining room for dinner. The boys and girls all gathered at their separate tables again and the Lombax simply got chicken and orange juice. She sat by her side alone this time and started to eat her food. She then looked over by the door to see her friend walking out and getting her food. After she got her food, the Markazian walked over to join the lonely Lombax. The two girls quietly ate their dinner until they were all done. They threw the rest of their food away and sat at the table and started to converse.

"You okay" the Markazian said

"Yeah, why" the Lombax said

"Just making sure you didn't get hurt by those two guys"

"Don't worry about me"

"I should"

"Why"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't"

"I'm Fine Sarah"

"Well, ok then"

The lady then called all of the girls to go to their bedrooms and go to bed. The boys walked down a hallway into their room, and the girls walked down a separate hallway into their room. Once everybody was in their beds, one of the lady staff members shut off the lights and the girls fell asleep, getting ready to wake up to a new day.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 1 of Left Behind. As I said, these will be short chapters, But I do hope you enjoyed this and I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

 **If your enjoying this story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Left Behind

**Heres chapter 2 of the short story, Left Behind, and another short chapter. Chances are that chapter 3 will be the final installment of this story. I do apologize for these being short but not much really does happen to Sophia on her journey from an orphanage, to stopping a vile villain. But these stories don't take really long to write and I will try to post the last chapter today or tomorrow.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Associated characters and locations belong to Insomniac games, I only own some characters and locations presented in this story.**

* * *

 **Kyzil Plateau Home For Children**

 **Planet Veldin**

 **12:00am GST**

 **Left Behind**

The orphanage was quiet as the whole place was fast asleep ready for a new day, except for one. As the Lombax heard the snoring of all the girls, she quietly got out of her bed and approached the locked door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bobby pin that Sarah gave to her weeks back. She put it through the keyhole and started moving it around until she finally heard a clicking sound. She opened the door and tip-toed out into the dining room. She looked over at the billboard and quietly dragged a chair over to the billboard. She climbed up onto the chair and moved all of the hung up papers to reveal the keys to the door that led to the playground. She took the keys and quietly tip-toed over to the door and slowly turned the keys. She heard a clicking sound and slowly opened the door, instantly feeling the chill of the cold air. She then walked past the sandbox and over to the fence where there was a hole in the bottom, big enough for the Lombax. She then was getting ready to begin crawling through the hole.

Not knowing that her mission wouldn't go undetected.

"Hey" A girl said with the Lombax instantly recognizing the tone. The Lombax then looked over to see her Markazian friend standing at the door. "What are you doing" she softly said.

"Oh, uuuuuh, hey Sarah" The Lombax nervously said

"Why are you out here". The Markazian looked over to the hole in the fence and was surprised at what she was thinking. "You cant be serious" she let out. The Markazian thought back to a time where the Lombax was telling her about how she would escape from the orphanage, but the Markazian didn't believe her, until now.

"Cmon please don't tell"

"You can't escape here, where are you gonna go if you do"

"...I don't know"

"You shouldn't do this"

"I have to"

"No"

"SARAH LISTEN" Sophia put a hand on the Markazian shoulder, "I wanna do this. Like I said, don't worry about me"

"But you cant go"

"Why"

"Your my friend..My...Family". The Markazian now had tears build up in her eyes and was ready to cry, But the Lombax wrapped her arms around Sarah and hugged her tightly, with the Markazian doing the same.

"Don't worry Sarah, I'll come back" she whispered

"You Promise"

"I promise"

Sarah then started to wipe the tears from her eyes and noises could then be heard coming from inside the orphanage.

"You better get going" Sarah quickly said and the Lombax was ready to begin crawling through the hole but was stopped by the Markazian again.

"Hey" she said again and the Lombax looked back. "Take care". It was then those words that caused the lombax to run up and tightly hug the Markazian again. But the Lombax quickly broke from the hug and swiftly crawled through the hole and out to the outside world. The Lombax then started to slowly run and looked back at her lonely Markazian friend while doing so. Soon she dissapeared into the darkness and the Markazian never saw her after that. But the darkness proved to be too dark for the Lombax as she suddenly tripped and started rolling down a hill, hitting some rocks in the process. Soon enough though she finally was at the bottom and the moonlight glistened the ground as she saw her shirt torn in various places, and she now had deep cuts in her face and feet. She started to quietly cry and sit down on the ground. Five minutes later, she pulled herself together and began to move on. The Lombax started walking up hills, through tunnels and rock faces, until soon she came across a small cave and decided to stay there the night. She layed down into the fetal and started to slowly close her eyes. And soon she was fast asleep, getting ready for a adventurous day tomorrow.

Little did she know that she would be getting more than what she would bargain for.

* * *

 **Sophia has now escaped from the orphanage like she said she did in One For All. So chapter 3 is mainly gonna consist of her survival and it will lead up to her meeting Jordan. Wow though, Jordan meets Sophia in chapter 3 in One For All, and Sophia meets Jordan in chapter 3 of this story, what a coincidence. But stay tuned for the final chapter of this story.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Life Changed Forever

**Here is the final installment to the short story, Left behind. This basically sums up Sophia's story and...Theres not much I really have to say about this. So I'm gonna now shut up and let you guys read on.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Associated characters and locations belong to Insomniac games, I only own some characters and locations presented in this story.**

 **P.S. I would also like to thank GrimlockX4 for favoriting this story, I do appreciate your support for this story.**

* * *

 **Kyzil Plateau**

 **Planet Veldin**

 **11:00am GST**

 **A Life Changed Forever**

The sun could be seen over the horizon as dawn came to the desert Planet of Veldin. The light quickly illuminated the cave and the Lombax woke up in a daze. She blocked the sun with her hand and slowly got up. Once she was standing she instantly heard her stomach growl. The Lombax decided to walk out of the cave and found a ascending hill and walked up it. Once at the top she saw a blue, circular building that looked like a garage, and beside it was a small ship. She was about to walk to the building until she saw a man with no shirt on walk out of the garage, and he was similar to her race. The Lombax instantly hid behind a rock and thought. She was hungry and knew she needed food, but if she talked to the man he may end up trying to send her back to the orphanage. She decided to not talk to the man and walked down the hillside back to her cave. As she was walking back she saw a pond by her little cave.

The Lombax knew there had to be fish.

She ran over to the pond and looked into the water. What she saw was little fish that were gold colored and had red stripes, and they were swimming around living their aquatic lives. The Lombax knew she need those fish and looked around the area for anything that could be useful. She stumbled upon a dead tree and found a stick that was slightly pointed at the end. She knew though she needed it to be more sharper and she looked around and found a flat rock with it sharp on one side. She took the rock and the stick and went into her cave and started to rub the rock against the stick.

 _2 hours and 24 minutes later_

After sharpening the stick for over two hours, The Lombax decided that it was sharp enough. As she was walking out of her cave and was about to walk towards the pond, she looked up in the sky only to see a ball of fire flying down towards the planet. The object landed with a loud thud and the Lombax could feel the ground shake from underneath her. Her curiosity got the best of her though and she set the stick in the cave and ran up the hillside towards the crash. Once she arrived, she saw the crash was engulfed in smoke. She put her shirt over her mouth and ventured inside the crash. As she slowly approached the center, she saw two figures inside but couldn't make them out due to all of the smoke. as she was approaching the figures, she saw a black figure in distance.

And it was running towards her location.

The Lombax decided then to run out of the smoke and down the hillside to her cave. Once she reached her cave, she picked up her stick and approached the pond. She saw the first fish and waited patiently for it to get near her. Once the fish swam near the shore, she raised her weapon and rammed it into the water, missing the fish and scaring it away with the rest. The fish now started to gather towards the center and the girl then decided to wait for them to come back.

 _4 hours and 25 minutes later_

The Lombax was now starting to get impatient and hungry and decided to find another way to reach the fish. she saw that a long thick log was reaching out towards the center of the pond and the Lombax decided to take the risk. As she was walking towards the log she looked up towards the building and saw two figures running along the side of it.

"Stop, I just wanna talk to you" Is what the Lombax could hear, coming from the building.

She ignored them though and continued to walk along towards the log. Once she reached the log, she put one foot on the log, and then another foot on it, trying to balance on it. Once she was evenly balanced, she started to slowly walk along the log until she reached the end of it. Once she reached the end of the log, she waited for a fish to get near her. One fish swam over to her and she rammed her stick into the water, missing the fish. She then waited for another fish and another one reached her. He rammed her stick into the water again and missed once again. Getting more angry she waited again and another fish managed to swim close to the log. She then angrily rammed her stick into the water again and successfully impaled the fish. She took her stick out of the water and saw the fish squirming and bleeding while doing so.

"YES" She whispered to herself as she slowly made her way back onto land. She only took a few steps however as she started to hear a snapping sound from the log. Her luck finally ran out unfortunately as the log then snapped from underneath her and she fell into the water, loosing both her stick and the fish as they sank to the bottom. She then started to panic and tried to keep herself afloat.

But knowing that she doesn't know how to swim.

She was now starting to get tired and thought about the people up top. She certainly didn't want to die like this and she started to scream at the top of her lungs, hoping they would hear her. But she then started to sink towards the bottom of the pond. She tried swimming and trying to resist, but her lungs finally gave out and she could slowly start to feel herself black out. She couldn't remember what happen next but all she could remember was coughing and barely opening her eyes to see a figure that was blocked out by the sun. But she started to feel her self black out again and her head fell to the ground.

 _..._

The Lombax could now feel herself awake again as she felt a leathery sensation under her body. she woke up to see the inside of a strange building and soon figured out it was the garage from before. As she looked up, she saw a man that was wearing a jacked and was similar to a Markazian, but had rounded ears and no tail. She didn't really expect much from her rescuer.

But what she didn't expect is that this man would change her life forever

"Hi There" The man softly said

* * *

 **And thus the conclusion to my short story, Left Behind. If anyone was interested on how she ended up meeting Jordan in the first place, well here you go then. I do hope you enjoyed this story and be sure to read One For All in your interested in reading more about this character or how she got the name Sophia, to anyone who hasn't read One For All yet.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
